


Song For You

by vampinsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, artistgahyeon, fanartinspired, singer-songwriter jiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampinsomnia/pseuds/vampinsomnia
Summary: When you smile,dazzling sunlight shinesAnd Gahyeon wouldn't have it any other way
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> Gahji is one of my favourite ships and lately they started gaining more attention so I decided to help out with content.
> 
> This fluffy one-shot is inspired by beautiful fanart made by (twitter) @trcwen -> https://twitter.com/trcwen/status/1367835408940232706?s=20
> 
> Used lyrics -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIw15fAOa54

Minji saying she was just tired would be simply putting it lightly. However, saying that she was physically and mentally exhausted, was more fitting her situation. She spent most of the day training. She had to get up early for a song recording, had a short break to eat and then rushed for her dance practice. It was the evening when the pratice finally ended. She walked to the corner of the room to gather her belongings. She felt the sweat dripping down her neck and she couldn't wait to get into her room and take a shower. Minji grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat away and then put it into her bag. She took last sip from a water bottle and then took a deep breath. Today was almost finally over. Just a bit longer before she could slide into her comfortable bed and get well deserved sleep. 

Minji grabbed her bag, throwing it over own shoulder and left the practice room. Once in the hallway, she let out another sigh and hoped she wouldn't meet anyone on her way to her room as she had no energy to talk anymore.

Being an idol was everything she had dreamed of, but also much more. She got to do a job she truly enjoyed. She got to write own songs, perform on stage and other things related to that. However, there was also this side of it. Exhausting side. But she knew she could endure it. It was just another obstacle in life she had to overcome to get closer to her dreams. Plus nothing is free. There is always price to pay, sacrifice to make. Minji was willing to pay this price.

She dragged her exhausted body through the building, finally nearing the elevator. What she didn't expect, however, was to be stopped by sound of guitar coming from one of the practice rooms at this hour. It wasn't unusual to hear such a thing as some of idols liked to practice even during evening hours. What was odd though, was the fact that Minji's legs stopped as she just listened. Seconds ago, she desperately wanted to get to her room and now she was just standing in the middle of hallway, listening to a random idol playing the guitar.

Curiosity won over her exhaustion and she found herself following the sound. That brought her to one of the practice rooms at the end of the hallway. Luckily for her, the door was slightly opened, allowing her to peek inside. When she did, familiar pink haired girl was seated on a chair, quite aggressively writing something on a paper. Smile tugged on Minji's lips as she watched her for a while. The girl started playing again, nodding her head to the rhythm. After a while she stopped to write something down and then continued. This went on for a minute before she let out a sigh and scrunched up the paper, throwing it on the ground.

"Gahyeon-ah, we have trashcans for that." Minji chuckled as she stepped inside, picking up the paper.

"Unnie! You scared me." Gahyeon almost dropped her guitar as her hand flew to her chest, resting on her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm so sorry." Minji laughed as she pulled a chair to the younger girl and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Gahyeon asked once she finally calmed down.

"Hmm, shouldn't I be the one asking? I just ended my practice while it seems that you're here longer willingly." Minji pointed out and pokes Gahyeon's nose lightly.

Gahyeon nodded and sighed. Minji, of course, noticed the frustration that was basically glowing on Gahyeon's face.

"I told you that you can talk to me about anything. So what's up? Something happened between you and your bandmates?" Minji straightened her posture and put a hand on Gahyeon's back, rubbing it reassuringly.

"No, no. Everything's great with them. I just...I want to write a song..." Gahyeon admitted, looking down as slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Despite them being friends for a while now, Gahyeon was still a bit shy around the soloist. She had a certain reputation built and it was not helping that she was absolutely gorgeous and Gahyeon had a huge crush on her. She got caught staring multiple times. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help herself as well. Now admitting to the older girl that she was trying to write a song, felt a bit like exposing herself. She hadn't mentioned anything to her bandmates yet as she didn't know if she was even capable of writing a full song herself. On the other hand, Minji was excited. She was proud of her younger friend and wanted to know more.

"That's wonderful! What genre? Do you have lyrics written? Or are you just getting the melody down first? Oh, what about the-" Minji started rambling was soon stopped by Gahyeon's laughter.

"Slow down before you suffocate." Gahyeon chuckled and set the guitar aside.

"Sorry, just got a little bit excited." 

"I noticed." Gahyeon smiled before continuing again.

"I've finished the lyrics, but I just can't seem to figure out the right melody." she sighed and ran her hand through her pink hair.

"Maybe I could help. May I see the lyrics? You don't need to show me if you don't want to of course." Minji proposed and smiled brightly.

Gahyeon felt own hear skip a beat as heat rushed to her cheeks. She usually didn't show her work as she felt quite insecure about it, but she could never say no to Minji. She bent down to own backpack and started searching for that specific piece of paper. Once she found it, she pulled it out and shyly handed it to Minji who happily took it. The older idol read through the lyrics carefully while Gahyeon felt like fainting from the amount of stress she was feeling. She started to regret that she even mentioned something.

_When you breathe,  
a warm wind blows  
When you smile,  
dazzling sunlight shines_

Gahyeon was drumming with fingers against the guitar nervously, stopping only when other hand took hers. She looked up to find Minji softly looking at her. Upon seeing that shining smile of hers, all of Gahyeon's nervousness suddenly faded away.

"Gahyeon, that's so beautiful."

"Really?!" the younger girl half-yelled as her face brightened up.

Minji chuckled and gave her a nod, returning the paper.

"I love the way you write. It also seemed like either you have an amazing fantasy or...someone inspired you to write this." Minji teased the younger artist and nudged her side.

Gahyeon froze in her spot because she didn't expect the latter to see through her that easily. Her cheeks gained the color of her hair and she tried her best to avoid Minji's gaze that she could clearly feel on herself. The song was indeed inspired by someone. By someone Gahyeon had been crushing on ever since she debuted and met her. Someone so close to her. Someone who she doubted would return her feelings.

"Oh, come on. I was just teasing." Minji chuckled, putting her hand under Gahyeon's chin and turning her head to face her.

She smiled and fixed the pink hair.

"There, pretty."

Their eye contact lingered for a second, making the atmosphere around them shift into more tense one. When it started to be too much, Gahyeon faked a cough and looked at the empty paper in front of herself. She needed to get at least a bit of melody done and then head to sleep. That reminded her also one more thing.

"You should probably head to sleep. It's late."

"Nope. I'm staying right here." Minji shook her head like a kid and Gahyeon would lie if she said it wasn't adorable. It was so cute she felt her heart slowly melting.

"But you're tired-"

"And you're struggling. Plus if we work together, it'll be done sooner and we can both rest." Minji argued and that finally convinced Gahyeon to agree.

She just hoped Minji couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating in this moment.

"Try playing what you figured out so far." Minji moved her chair closer and waited.

Gahyeon took a deep breath and held her guitar tight. So far she wasn't satisfied with any of the things she had come up with. But she could try those she didn't absolutely hate. She closed her eyes as her fingers danced along the guitar's strings. She improvised a little, changing the melody slightly as she tried to sing along. Sadly, it didn't go as she imagined. She stopped and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Didn't like that?" Minji asked softly.

Gahyeon shook her head and buried face into her palms. She should probably just give up and stop making a fool of herself in front of the other idol.

"I will never write own songs properly."

"Oh no, we are not going to think like that. You wrote beautiful lyrics and the base melody sounds also good. Maybe a slight change could do it."

"I've tried everything." Gahyeon mumbled.

Without any answer, Minji moved behind Gahyeon. The younger artist was confused, but stayed seated down. Minji slightly bent down, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon and holding both of her hands. Gahyeon felt breath catching in her throat and her heartbeat increased when she felt Minji's cheek lightly press against her own.

"How about this?" Minji spoke quietly and with Gahyeon hands held the guitar and started playing.

It was similar melody to Gahyeon's yet it sounded so different. This was what Gahyeon had been trying to create for the past 2 hours. She smiled widely and unknowingly started singing along.

_Sometimes,  
I gaze at you  
Because for me,  
looking at you is love_

Gahyeon was about to continue when Minji's angelic voice surprised her.

_Every moment of you,  
I hope it'll be me_

The younger idol smiled as her voice harmonized with Minji's.

_Just thinking of it overwhelms  
me, filling me with you  
Every moment of you,  
I hope it'll be me?_

Their voices faded into silence just like the sound of guitar. Gahyeon turned her head to look at Minji who was already staring back at her. Their eyes met and they both found it hard to look away now.

"I'm happy." Gahyeon whispered, not letting go off Minji's hand.

The older girl smiled and slowly leaned closer, placing a soft peck against Gahyeon's lips in the end.

"Now I'm happy as well-"

Minji was cut off by another kiss, this time initiated by Gahyeon. Neither of them could believe that it was happening. It felt like a fever dream, but they wouldn't dare to complain. The kiss was broken the moment they couldn't hold back their laughter. Both had silly smiles plastered on their faces just like light blush covered their cheeks. Minji was the one to speak first.

"So uhm you like the melody?" she asked slowly pulling away.

Gahyeon furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, pulling Minji back and wrapping her arms back around own waist.

"I love it." she answered simply.

Minji relaxed and put her head on Gahyeon's shoulder, closing her eyes. She would had never expected that a simple stop in practice room could end this way. Now she was glad she didn't head to her room immediately. Sleep wasn't worth losing a moment like this. It would be hard for Minji to pinpoint the exact moment when she started feeling something more for her younger friend, but she felt like there had always been something pulling her towards Gahyeon. On the other hand, the younger idol had talked to her bandmates about Minji a lot. Yoohyeon often teased her about it, especially ever since Gahyeon confessed that there was this first love feeling Minji gave off. Only then she realised, she indeed was falling in love. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it actually could be love at first sight. She felt hopeless at first, but having Minji's arms wrapped around herself in this moment made her forget all of those negative feelings. All she felt now way joy and love.

"Remember when you asked if the song was inspired by someone?" Gahyeon spoke while playing with Minji's fingers.

"Yes?" Minji answered quietly.

"It's about you." Gahyeon confessed a bit shyly, but placed a soft peck on Minji's cheek, pulling her out of her half sleep state.

She stared at Gahyeon, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Me?"

Gahyeon nodded with a proud smile and she pulled the other girl back into another soft kiss.

"All of those lyrics are about you and the song is for you."


End file.
